Love Is Life
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: When Kevin and Mokuba find out that thier crushs are sisters, they decide to work together to try and win their hearts. But who will they turn to for help. Bakura? Kind of humoristic...


Love Is Life  
  
[Kevin busted open the doors of Domino High with Yugi, Tristan, and Joey.] Kevin: Ah, yes, another day of school. Can you smell the textbooks already? Tristan: The only thing I smell is Joey. Joey: I'll try to ignore that Tristan.  
[Yugi, Kevin, Tristan, and Joey entered homeroom and sat down next to each other.] Joey: Ya know, Kevin, that smelling text books thing is just plain sad, the only thing I enjoy about school is looking up the girls shirts at recess. Tristan: I'm with ya there.  
[Tristan and Joey did a high five as Yugi and Kevin stared. Tea entered the room headed for Yugi and the others. Kevin started whispering to Joey.] Kevin: Oh no, Tea is coming. Do I look ok? Does my breath smell? Joey: You look fine dude. What's up with you? Is Kita close by?  
[Joey started searching for one of the hot girls in the class as Tea sat next to Kevin.] Tea: Hey Kevin, what did I miss?  
[Kevin started blushing and sweating.] Kevin: I'm grrrreat, I-I mean, we'rrrrrre great. Tea: Um, Kevin, are you ok?  
[Everyone stared at Kevin. Kevin started sweating and blushing even more.] Kevin: I-I'm great, what makes you think that? Tea: Because you didn't look so good. But, if your ok, that's cool. Now who might you be looking for Joey Wheeler?  
[In an instant, Joey's ear was in Tea's hand.] Tea: You men, treat us women like we're some kind of object for your pleasure. When will you guys grow up!  
[Joey started wailing in pain as Kevin tried to keep a distance from Tea as best as possible. Tristan started laughing at Joey till his ear was in Tea's hand too. Yugi noticed Kevin.] Yugi: Hey Kevin, what's wrong?  
[Kevin quickly put his hand over Yugi's mouth and whispered into his ear.] Kevin: I'll tell you later-  
[A few hours later Kevin had rushed Joey, Tristan, and Yugi into the boys bathroom. Tristan and Joey were disappointed, as of they were pulling up the girls shirts.] Joey: What's da deal, Kevin? Tristan: Yeah, you've been acting strange lately. Yugi: Is something wrong, Kevin?  
[Kevin took a deep breath and took a look at each and everyone of his friends.] Kevin: Guys-there's something I- Girl: Oh my gosh!  
[A girl had just walked into the bathroom. Quickly, Kevin, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey had ran out of the bathroom and into the one next door.] Tristan: Dude, I can't believe you lead us into the girls bathroom. Joey: Once again my friend, you are sad. Yugi: What's this all about Kevin?  
[Once again, Kevin took a while to reply.] Kevin: Ok, you guys have to promise you won't laugh. Ok?  
[They looked at each other.] Everyone: Ok. Kevin: Well-I like Tea.  
[Everyone stared at Kevin until Tristan and Joey broke out in laughter.] Joey: You like Tea? That's the silliest thing I have ever heard! Tristan: No-a-fense man, but I've heard some pretty stupid things from Joey here. But that, that was just stupid.  
[Joey stopped.] Joey: Hey! Yugi: It's ok Kevin. Joey and Tristan just aren't use to someone liking Tea before. Tristan: Dude, there should be no one on this planet who would like Tea, I mean who could live down that friendship crap for the rest of their life?  
[Then everyone, except Yugi and Kevin himself, broke out into laughter.]  
  
[Mokuba and Niomi rushed into their next class quickly as a bully was chasing them. They had both managed to garb both their books and make it to class on time with only a bruise from the bully. Mokuba and Niomi quickly sat down together.] Mokuba: We did it, Niomi! We got to class and still have time to study.  
[Niomi started hiding in her chair.] Mokuba: What the-  
[Mokuba looked up to see the bully that had been chasing them all throughout the school.] Mokuba: I guess you want my lunch money? Big Bully: Yep, and for Gardener, I think of sometitin' so bad, that you'll be hurting for weeks.  
[After school, Niomi carried herself all the way home. Along side with Mokuba, of course.] Mokuba: Are you sure your ok?  
[Mokuba sat Niomi down on the couch.] Niomi: Yeah, oh man. You better get out of here. Mokuba: Why? Is-oh yeah. Ok, but we should've went to my house instead. Oh well, see you, Niomi. Niomi: Bye!  
[Mokuba exited Niomi's house and walked towards Kaiba Korp. There was usually only one person Mokuba could go to when Niomi wasn't with him to hang out. Mokuba noticed someone familiar across the street. Mokuba: Hey! Kevin!  
[Kevin looked up from his solemn state and saw Mokuba run towards him.] Kevin: Hey Mokuba, what's up? Mokuba: Why the long face Kevin? Kevin: Nah, your too young to understand. Mokuba: No I'm not!  
[Kevin chuckled and ruffled his hair.] Mokuba: Come on Kevin! Why are you sad? Kevin: Well- I'm having girl trouble. I bet someone like you wouldn't understand girl trouble. Well, I mean, at your age.  
[Mokuba created a solemn face as well.] Mokuba: Actually, I'm having girl trouble too. Kevin: You are? What kind? Mokuba: Well, I like this girl at school. Kevin: Do you talk to her? Mokuba: Yes, every day. Kevin: Oh, that's good. Are you afraid to talk to her, or get nervous near her? Mokuba: No, I just wish I could tell her how I feel. Other then keeping it up inside me. And the thing is, I never get the chance. Kevin: Oh, I see.  
[Kevin nodded in agreement.] Kevin: Well, who do you like? Mokuba: Nope, not telling unless you tell me. Kevin: Ok fine, we'll say it at the same time. Mokuba: Fine. Mokuba: Niomi. Kevin: Tea.  
[Everything went silent.] Kevin: Ok, weird, you have a crush on my crush's little sister? Mokuba: Yeah, well, you have a crush on my crush's big sister!  
[There was a big pause.] Kevin: So, what do we plan to do about it? Mokuba: Um-ask for help? Kevin: Oh, yeah! Like who?  
[The next thing they knew they were in front of Bakura's house knocking on the door.] Kevin: Are you sure Bakura could help us out? Mokuba: He's got all the cute girls, doesn't he?  
[Kevin thought for a moment, then nodded. Yami Bakura came to the door.] Kevin: Hey, is Bakura here? Yami Bakura: Why don't you get the fuck out of here?  
[Mokuba and Kevin fell silent. They were about to leave when they heard a distant shout.] Bakura: Yami! Your not telling to them to fuck off again, are you?  
[Yami Bakura snickered and walked away. Bakura appeared at the door.] Bakura: Hello fellows, what may I do for you? Kevin: One thing, stop rhyming, another thing, we need your help. Bakura: Ok, what is it my friends? Mokuba: We need you to hook us up. Bakura: Hook you up? How could you ever think-"  
[Mokuba and Kevin waited for Bakura to say no and shoo them away. Bakura always did respect the opposite sex.] Bakura: Of asking me that in that kind of formation of a sentence.  
[Bakura lead them both into his house.] Bakura: Why? It should be us of the hooking, my dear friends.  
[Bakura started rummaging through an old box. Mokuba whispered to Kevin.] Mokuba: Are you sure that he will help us? Kevin: Of course. Mokuba: The hooking of us?  
[Kevin shrugged at the thought of what Bakura said. Bakura finally dragged out a dusty book and blew off the dust.] Bakura: Here you go gentlemen, the book on how to get women. Kevin: What do you mean? Mokuba: There's a book? Bakura: Why yes. Kevin: But why is it dusty, don't you use it to get all those girls? Bakura: Oh, of course not, all the girls get me.  
@_@ Kevin: Ok, now that turning your sentence backwards thing is getting annoying. Bakura: Well, see ya!  
[Bakura hurried them out and shut the door.] Mokuba: Well? Kevin: Well, let's go. I guess.  
[Kevin and Mokuba had been reading and anaylizing the book for about 2 hours or so.] Kaiba: Mokuba! Bed!  
[Kaiba shouted from his office. Mokuba shouted back.] Mokuba: Ok! Kevin: Well, night to you. Mokuba: But Seto is the one who declares when we sleep. Kevin: Listen Mokuba, I know you say your brother a good guy, but really, he doesn't have any power over me. Except the power to hurt me incredibly.  
[Kevin quickly fell asleep.] Tea: Hey Kevin, what's up?  
[Kevin started getting all sweaty again.]  
  
Kevin: Um- nothing really.  
[Kaiba walked over behind Tea.] Kaiba: Hmph, Kevin, why don't you just get yourself a girlfriend. Kevin: But Tea- Tea: Kevin, this is my new boyfriend, Seto Kaiba. Kevin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
[Kevin instantly woke up from Mokuba shaking him.] Kevin: What happened? Mokuba: You fell asleep, I woke you up. IS THAT EASY TO UNDERSTAND?  
[Mokuba was talking to him as if he was a retard.] Kevin: Mokuba, shut up. Mokuba: Ok.  
[Mokuba giggled.] Mokuba: Come on, we have to make it to school on time or else we'll be late for our plan. Kevin: Oh yeah! And Mokuba- Mokuba: Yeah? Kevin: Sorry to say this, but I have to hate Kaiba in my dream world too. Mokuba: That's cool. My brother usually haunts Joey in his dreams about being his dog. Kevin: Well I say, whatever.  
[Kevin got dressed, along with Mokuba, and went to their separate schools.]  
  
Mokuba: Hey Niomi!  
[Mokuba ran to the bus stop as fast as he could. But the bus had already left.] Niomi: Fine! Be that way you, jerks!  
[Niomi called out to the fading bus.] Mokuba: It's ok Niomi. And to make it up to you, how bout we take a visit to my place today after school? Niomi: Well, I guess. Ok. Mokuba: Cool, now let's try and make it to school on time today.  
  
[Kevin bravely walked over to Tea who was rummaging through her locker.] Kevin: H-hey Tea.  
[Tea turned her attention towards Kevin.] Tea: Hey Kevin, what's up? Kevin: Nothing, I-I was just wondering if you wanted t-to come over to Kaiba's place today and h-hang out? Tea: Kaiba? That jerk? Oh please! Kevin: No! But I need you to help me find something. I slept over there last night and c-can't find all my stuff. Tea: Oh, well, ok. I guess it is only to help. Kevin: Great!  
[Kevin nearly yelled when he replied.]  
  
[Mokuba lead Niomi through the front door, while Kevin lead Tea through the back.] Mokuba: Ok Niomi, you stay right here.  
[Mokuba lead Niomi to the couch and sat her down. Mokuba ran off into another direction, leaving Niomi alone.] Kevin: Ok Tea, stay right here.  
[Kevin sat Tea down in the kitchen. Kevin ran off into another direction. Mokuba and Kevin met up.] Kevin: Ok, is she here? Mokuba: Yeah. Kevin: Is Kaiba gone? Mokuba: Check! Kevin: Great! Now let's try to do this. Mokuba: Ok!  
[Mokuba ran to Niomi and Kevin ran to Tea.] Mokuba: Niomi. Kevin: Tea. Mokuba: I have to tell you something. Kevin: I have to tell you something. Mokuba: I love you. Kevin: I love you. Tea and Niomi: We know.  
[Mokuba and Kevin fell silent. Tea and Niomi just stared at them cheerfully. Niomi and Tea lead them to one another and sat them both down on the couch.] Tea: Well guys- Niomi: There is so much you don't know- Tea: We've known that you've liked us for a while- Niomi: Including 3rd grade, Kevin.  
[Kevin blushed at the thought of how he decided he had a crush on Tea in 3rd grade.] Tea: And including 6th grade, Mokuba.  
[Mokuba blushed as well at the thought of laying eyes on Niomi for the first time. Kevin finally snapped out of it.] Kevin: But if you knew, why didn't you tell? Tea and Niomi: We wanted you to tell! Tea: It is not the way life goes if the girl says that she loves the boy. Mokuba and Kevin: Now you tell us!  
[Mokuba and Kevin shrugged and walked off with their girlfriends with them.] **************************************************************************** ****************************************************** Hey! Hope you liked the story. Just to remind you, Kevin is NOT my character. He is Shinimegami5's character. But Niomi is. Anyhow, review! 


End file.
